


Take a Break

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Other, Schuyler Sisters fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica has a day off, for once in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day??? Whaaaaatt???  
> Anyways, this fic is a lot different from all the other ones I've written. It's not anything special, just something else. Nonetheless, I hope y'all enjoy! Every kudos, hit and comment is appreciated!

Angelica Schuyler, as everyone is well aware of, is not one to take breaks off anything. Nothing at all. She's hardworking, determined, maybe even to the point where she snaps at people without meaning to and is considered mean, maybe even a little hardheaded. Point is, she gets what she wants, and doesn't let things get in her way. Even a million years ago, when she had sort of iffy romantic feelings for Alexander, Angelica didn't let his charming smiles and intelligent eyes distract her. Even to this day she doesn't let the past try to creep up on her, doesn't let the aches in her heart affect her whenever she looks at Hamilton. Point is, Angelica is hardworking and persistent, sometimes to the point where even she considers it "too much".  
  
Angelica won't ever deny that her life is a busy one, packed full of action. Her daily routine has been pretty fucked up since she was about thirteen years old. She has enough shit to deal with on her plate to last her seven lifetimes, maybe more. What with constantly checking in to make sure Eliza and Peggy are doing well ("We can take care of ourselves, Angie," Eliza had said in a laugh one night, when Angelica had invited them out to eat dinner. Angelica only scoffed and said she was only giving them extra help. Eliza and Peggy only giggled at her comment.) as well as checking on Alexander, who she was very sure couldn't handle himself (though his roommate Laurens was helpful in making sure Alex didn't work himself to death, Angelica still felt skeptical and offered her time anyway) as well as maintaining a social life, going to classes she had to attend most days, getting to her job on time... Not to mention, she had to tear holes in her schedule to make sure she crammed in some free time- sometimes she just had to take a couple minutes to fucking breath - basically, Angelica is an extremely busy woman. Point made.  
  
So, when Angelica's boss calls in to say she could stay home today and relax (Angelica nearly laughs. She's almost positive she's lost the ability to relax.) Angelica feels, for the most part, extremely confused. She nods dumbly as her manager talks, mumbling a soft "thank you" before hanging up and taking several moments to process this. She huffs, leaning against the counter in her kitchen. It's a whole two minutes before the situation actually hits her-  
  
Angelica has a day off today. She has a whole day to do whatever she wants, she realizes, as she looks at her calendar and texts and emails. She has nothing planned today, nothing she needs to go to. She sees that Eliza has texted her asking if she wants to hang out with her girlfriend Maria ("She isn't my girlfriend," Eliza had huffed. Angelica could see Maria's hand resting on her sister's thigh, but decided to keep her knowing smirks to herself.) Angelica taps out a message, politely declining. Thankfully, Eliza responds understandingly, and now Angelica is off to do-- well, whatever. She has enough time to do whatever the hell she pleases.  
  
First, Angelica thinks as she stretches out, she should take a shower or something. She's sure she hasn't done anything of the sort in three days, and she's only reminded of it when she combs her hand through her hair, feeling that her hair has changed from it usual silky texture to a dry, frizzy one. Now that won't do.  
  
It feels odd not taking a speedy two-minute shower, but Angelica appreciates the extra time to make sure to lather every single shampoo and conditioner she owns into her hair graciously, singing along loudly to the songs playing from her speaker on the radio (Mostly Beyonce, which she sure as hell doesn't mind). She doesn't appreciate it when a commercial blares loudly from said speaker, startling her to the point where she almost slips and cracks her head open.  
  
By the time Angelica steps out of the shower, she smells strongly of coconut oil and her damp hair makes marks on her shirt as she saunters back into her kitchen, tapping a rhythm on the table as she sings a Beyonce song under her breath.  
  
She's startled by her phone chiming, insuring that she has in fact received a text message. She grabs her phone off the counter, thumbing at where the case should be (she took it off last week, to which Peggy had many objections to. "Your phone is so thin and fragile! What if you drop it?") A message from Lafayette appears on the screen, and Angelica nearly laughs.  
  
_Lafayette: Angelica, what is a meme? I had asked Laurens and he only laughed in my face. I feel as if I said something wrong_  
  
Angelica rolls her eyes at this- of course he asked Laurens, of course John had laughed at him. She would've done the same thing, too, probably. Biting back a grin, she taps out a message, the click of her nails on the screen loud in the silent room.  
  
_Angelica: Had you not considered looking it up on Google or something?_  
  
The reply is almost instant.  
  
Lafayette: Of course not, Angel. Google is not a reliable source.  
  
Angelica snorts, tapping out another message. God, Lafayette was truly something special.  
  
_Angelica: I'll have you know, almost everyone gets their memes from Google._  
  
Lafayette only sends a flurry of question marks in response. Angelica laughs to herself as she picks her phone up again and orders a pizza- she has enough in her fridge and the time to actually cook, but Angelica knows she isn't a very good cook- it's more of Eliza's thing. That girl can make delicious shit out of absolutely anything.  
  
Angelica thinks about Eliza's abilities as a master chef when there's a sharp knock at her door, indicating that her pizza's here. As she hops up, she tugs her still-damp hair into a messy bun, opening the door with a broad grin that gets even brighter when she sees who's standing there.  
  
"Surprise!" Eliza shouts, Peggy at her side. They're both beaming, and, fuck, Angelica is too.  
  
It's been a while since they've all been in one spot at the same time, what with Angelica's always-full schedule, Eliza's other obligations, and Peggy doing... well. Anything else. Either way, all three sisters grin at eachother as they see eachother for the first time in what has to be at least a month. Angelica steps aside so that her two sisters can hop right in.  
  
"Nice place," Peggy comments, looking around as Eliza chatters on about her day. Angelica nods at her comment- she has definitely made sure to keep her place classy, never showing off exactly how much money she has. That doesn't stop her from owning two handfuls of expensive things, however.  
  
"Sorry to turn up unannounced like this, Angie," Eliza says apologetically when the three of them are huddled on the couch, scrolling through Netflix to decide on a movie they all want to watch.  
  
"You know it's alright, 'Liza," Angelica murmurs, patting Peggy's head, which is resting on her lap as she scrolls through horror flicks.  
  
"You got anything to eat?" Peggy says, looking up for a moment. Angelica chuckles, seeing that her youngest sister hasn't aged at all.  
  
"I actually ordered a pizza, earlier, don't think it's ever going to get here, though." Angelica muses, faking a pout. In reality, though, she actually is a little sad. She was looking forward to some pizza.  
  
"We can make some, then!" Eliza chirps, leaning her head on Angelica's shoulder. Angelica can only scoff lightly, mumbling a "we're not all cooks, here, Eliza." This only seems to spur her sister on, though, as she keeps reassuring her that "pizza is super simple to make!"  
  
Eventually, Angelica caves in, and Peggy agrees to it just because she can't find anything good on Netflix. Eliza, who seems too excited to be making pizza, guides them both to the kitchen.  
  
By the time they finish cleaning up, Angelica still finds herself flicking of specks of sauce off of her face (Eliza had flicked a little sauce at Peggy jokingly, Peggy yelled "you're on" and got maybe a little too carried away. Angelica might've been standing a little too close to their line of fire.) Angelica picks at some leftovers, a big, stupid grin on her face. "'Liza, I gotta hand it to you, you made some fucking good pizza." She admires the way Eliza flushes pink on her cheeks, how she ducks her head and murmurs a quiet "thank you". Eliza's just too cute for her own good.  
  
When Angelica checks the clock, she sees that it's well past eight, and it's evident that her sisters should head home. She feels a little sad.  
  
"We should do this again, sometime," Peggy states as she stands next to Eliza at the door, smiling. Angelica nods- they're definitely hanging out again sometime soon, even if it fucking kills her. Eliza nods her agreement too, humming.  
  
"We'll try for next week?" Suggests Eliza, blinking slowly, a sign that she feels just as tired as Angelica looks. Angelica nods, pulling them both into a quick hug. She breathes in, sighing loudly. Eliza smells like the shampoo she stole from Angelica last month and Peggy smells like flowers. They're both very familiar, and the smells ground Angelica, in some way. She doesn't know how to explain it without sounding extremely fucking creepy.  
  
As she waves goodbye to her sisters, she takes another deep breath. Then another, as she walking to her room. Then a third one, as she's lying in bed.  
  
Angelica knows that tomorrow, she'll be going right back to her hectic schedule, with little to no pauses for breathers. She feels prepared.  
  
For once in her life, Angelica gets a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I wrote this fic on a whim so I'm hoping it turned out alright.
> 
> hmu on instagram at @musicalstheatre


End file.
